Birds of a Feather
by IvoryTroll
Summary: "Nothing you can do 'cause I'm stuck like glue to my girl..." Quinn sings 'My Guy' to Rachel after their latest argument but will Rachel forgive her? Of course she will, this is a happy, cute fluffy Faberry story! Established relationship.


_AN: Quinn sings 'My Guy' to Rachel. Established Faberry relationship! I don't think this is my best work ever but I wanted to put it up so let me know what you think! The argument mentioned is just a made-up thing that hasn't really been in the show or anything because I can't see Faberry being together **without** arguing!_

When Quinn and Rachel were in a bad mood, everyone knew that it was safer not to get involved. So after the Great Falling-Out of 2011, Finn and Sam were naturally nervous when Quinn approached them with a proposition. No, not _that_ type of proposition. A singing one.

"Wait wait wait," Finn said, backing away with his hands up in the air. "You want us to _sing_ with _you_ while _Rachel_ is in the room?"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Yes but it's not like _that_. I want to show Rachel..." She blushed and scowled when Finn laughed.

"It's really that hard for you to admit it? I mean, you guys have only been going out for a _year_."

"Shut it Hudson. Are you going to help me or not? You don't even have to sing, I just need to dance with you a bit."

Finn paled. "_Dance_? I can't dance Quinn. And to be honest, neither can Sam." He turned to face the other boy. "No offence."

Sam shrugged. "None taken."

Quinn coughed pointedly and they both turned to face her again. She said nothing, deciding that a slightly pleading, very much threatening stare would suffice.

Finn sagged slightly. "I don't know Quinn. I mean, Rachel can get pretty pissed and she might not understand and..." She felt him weakening and turned up the force of the glare. He sighed. "Fine. I'll do it."

She grinned triumphantly and left the room, knowing he would wear Sam down for her.

In Glee the next day, after an exhausting rehearsal during which she found out that Finn really _really_ wasn't coordinated _at all_. Honestly, all he had to do was take her hand and let her spin around underneath his arm! She wasn't worried though; all that mattered was the song and she hoped Rachel would understand. It was ridiculously hard for her to say but she really did love the petite dark-haired girl.

She sat down next to the diva who regarded her stonily and turned to face the front resolutely, crossing her arms. Quinn sighed and copied her actions. She couldn't even remember what this argument was about; they had so many of them that she couldn't keep track.

As Mr Shue stopped talking, she held up her hand.

"Yes Quinn?"

"I've prepared a song. It's for..." She took a deep breath. "It's for Rachel."

The girl's head shot up at the mention of her name and, to Quinn's relief, she actually looked interested.

Mr Shue gestured to the front of the classroom. "The floor's yours."

She got up and stood at the front of the classroom. Finn and Sam joined her silently and Quinn tried to ignore Rachel's hurt look. For a second she hesitated. Was this the right thing to do? Maybe doing a song with two of your ex-boyfriends wasn't the best idea... And then the music started and she knew she had to follow through. Taking a deep breath, she began to sing.

"Nothing you can say could tear me away from my girl," She smiled at Rachel who promptly looked away.

"Nothing you can do 'cause I'm stuck like glue to my girl," she sang, arms behind her back as she got into the performance.

"I'm sticking to my girl like a stamp to a letter, like birds of a feather we stick together. I'm telling you from the start, I won't be torn apart from my girl." Rachel smiled slightly, the tiniest twitch of the lips but Quinn saw it and stepped closer to her.

"Nothing you can do could make me untrue to my girl. Nothing you can buy could make me tell a lie to my girl,"

She lowered her eyes, remembering all the times she _had_ lied to Rachel.

Rachel seemed to remember too and she copied Quinn, looking down sadly at her crossed arms.

Quinn made a promise to herself never to hurt the girl again. "I gave my girl my word of honour, to be faithful and I'm gonna. You'd best be believing, I won't be deceiving my girl."

Rachel looked up and Quinn took the opportunity to look into her eyes, hoping she'd read the truth of the words. "As a matter of opinion, I think she's tops. My opinion is she's the cream of the crop!"

She smiled broadly and, reluctantly, Rachel smiled too.

"As a matter of taste, to be exact, she's my ideal as a matter of fact."

She stepped back to the front and Finn and Sam stepped up to her.

Facing Sam, she sang, "No muscle-bound man could take my hand from my girl,"

She stepped backwards, waving a finger at him.

"No handsome face," she stroked Finn's face before turning away, "Could ever take the place of my girl," Finn took her hand and she span around to face Rachel again.

"She may not be a movie star but when it comes to being happy, we are. There's not a man today who can take me away from my girl."

Rachel was smiling despite herself as Finn and Sam blundered about behind her, trying to sway and clap in time to the music.

She kept her eyes on the petite singer as she repeated the verse and Santana and Tina jumped up to fill in the backing vocals in typical Glee club style.

"There's not a man today who can tear me away from my girl. There's not a man today who can take me away from my girl. There's not a man today,"

She walked up to Rachel and took her hands, pulling her up to stand by her as she sang the last line," Who could take me away from my girl."

The club applauded and cheered but Quinn was looking at Rachel. "I'm sorry," she said and the brunette smiled.

"I'm sorry too. Can we... Can we go back to being happy?"

Quinn didn't think she had ever smiled so much in her life and she answered Rachel's question with a light kiss. "I love you," she whispered, leaning her forehead against the smaller girl who pulled back in surprise.

"You... You love me?" she whispered in shock, searching Quinn's eyes for the answer. The blonde girl flushed and, biting her lip, nodded. Rachel drew her in for a hug and whispered into her ear: "I love you too."

And they kissed again, to the background of the cheers of the Glee club.

_AN: Just thought I'd mention that I'm going to write a fanfic that's part of this 'verse. Basically, it's going to be how they got together and so on, so this fic is kind of a spin-off, vaguely related drabble of a story that I haven't written yet! Let me know if you want me to actually write it and any scenes or whatever you'd like to see!_


End file.
